Bruised, Not Broken
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Z gets injured after a battle and Sky helps....just a little moment between the two...


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers...AHHH!...I don't own power rangers...tear...and I don't own Disney's hurcules either

AN: okay...just a little moment between Z and Sky...I was always wondering ow they could be sliced by daggers and flipped through the air, landing hard on concrete floors and still be ok...and I stole a line from Disney's HERCULES...and I switched pairins from Jack/Syd to Bridge/Syd...I like them both and I really felt sad for Bridge...he's my second fav next to Z.

XXX

"Ow! Hey stop that," Z howled in pain as she smacked Jack in the shoulder. Gripping her side lightly Jack carried his injured friend into the infermary, followed closely by a worried Bridge and Syd. As Jack layed Z gently on the white pappered bed Syd rushed to her friends side.

"I am extremely sorry Z, I totally should have helped you out," Syd apologized, squeezing Z's left hand hard between the two of hers.

Chuckling softly Z reassured Syd, "It's okay, I only have a few bruised ribs, no biggie." Jack stared shocked at Z for her attempt at making Syd feel better as Bridge tried hard to supress a laugh.

"I still feel totally responsible, I'll be your slave for the rest of my life, whatever you need I'll do!" Syd promised as she rushed to try and find an appropriate way to help Z.

"The rest of your life?" Z questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, at least until you get better," Syd amended as she smiled sweetly at Z. Bridge couldn't help it any longer and opened his mouth to let a flood of laughter escape his lips. Jack smiled widely at Bridge before averting his gaze back to Syd.

"C'mon Syd, we should probably go, give the medical aide some room, you know how Z is," Jack joked as he walked to the doors. Syd silently agreed before hugging Z and whispering goodnight. Bridge winked goodbye to the yellow ranger before he swung his arm over Syd's shoulder and walked out with her.

Z huffed a sigh of content as she laid back and placed her head on the somewhat comfortable pillow. Proping her knees up and laying her hands across her chest Z quietly hummed as she waited for the aide to come. The tune she sang came from no song, just a melody that she created yesterday. The little song seemed to be perfect, melodic enough to not be forgotten, but with no rythem so the fate of it being stuck in your head for the rest of the day never happened.

"Maybe I should add words?" Z asked herself as she lightly taped her foot on the cool surface of the bed. Softly Z placed words in beat with the melody not knowing someone had entered. Feeling uncomfortable with her knees up Z moved them slightly only to feel a rush of pain jab at her side. Quickly sitting up Z grasped at her side, clutching her eyes closed, trying to aleviate the pain.

"Don't do that. It won't give you any relief" Sky advised as he briskly walked to Z's side. Opening her eyes Z stared at Sky and obeyed. Letting go of her waist Z slowly moved her legs to let them swing lightly under the bed.

"Why are you here?" Z questioned, a look of confusion draped across her face. Sky never even glanced before pulling some wrap out of a nearby drawer and unraveling it in his hands. Z sighed figuring out on her own that Sky had been called in by Cruger to mend her. Her fingers slowly began to pull on her uniform top zipper, allowing herself to be shown.

Sky kept his gaze on the floor, slightly embarrassed by Z's actions. Finally looking up in order to bandage Z, Sky saw the material of her top slide down her arms and onto the table beside them. There she was, opened and vulnerable, her once umblemished olive skin covered in a palm-sized bruise.

"So? Gonna wrap me like a mummy or not?" Z questioned nervously as she parted her legs and raised her arms above her legs. She had been in here enough time to know in what position was best for the aide to help. Afraid to look anywhere else, Sky just kept his eyes on Z's face. As he moved closer his breath suddenly became a little less stable. Surprised at this Sky tried to snap out of it, he had been trained to bandage wounds such as this and done it numerous times with women.

"_That sounded bad,"_ Sky thought to himself as he gently placed his right hand on Z's bruise. Seeing a pang of hurt flash across her eyes, Sky let go and began wrapping the cloth around her. Sky's body rocked back and forth slowly as his arms slowly guided the material around Z.

"You're making me dizzy," Z whined causing Sky to stop. Looking at her quizically Sky let go of the bandage, letting fall next to Z.

"Dizzy?" Sky asked as he crossed his muscled arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you keep on moving back and forth. There is a better way for you to do this," Z informed as she placed her hand on either side of Sk's hips. Pulling him closer Z grunted softly as she tried to make him move. As Sky's lower body hit the table Z moved herself closer to the egde. Now only an inch stood between the half naked Z and Sky.

Coughing lightly Sky grabbed the bandage and began the procces of wrapping Z. This time his body never rocked, but he always felt Z's warm breath blowing on his neck. The sensation sent shivers up his spine and throughout his body. Sky came to the end of the material, and all he had to do was place the clasp around the end. Unfortunately the bandage ended behind Z, forcing them to be face to face and Sky unable to move.

"Would you mind grabbing the clasp? If I move, the bandages will come undone," Sky explained. Z reached over and grabed the clip, giving Sky an excelent view of her well toned back and neck. Closing his eyes, Sky breathed in slowly as he tried to calm himself. Reaching behind her Z passed the clasp to Sky as he secured it into the cloth.

"Thanx," Z muttered as she slipped her uniform back on. Sky just nodded politely and helped Z of the table. Letting a small smile grace her lips Z said goodbye and exited the room, leaving a disgruntled looking Sky behind.

XXX

"Hey Z, you feeling okay?" Jack asked as the yellow ranger entered the lounge. He was sitting on the couch tossing a ball with R.I.C while Syd sat by an eating Bridge, talking.

"I'm okay, Kat says that her new upgrade of the infermary will be up by 10:00 tonight. So I have to go in by morning to get checked out, and fixed." Z announced as she walked over and sat cross-legged on the floor by Jack. After tossing the ball once again Jack looked at his friend in wonder.

"So they did nothing to help you?" Jack asked while a barking R.I.C. brought the ball back.

"Oh, no. Sky helped put on these old fashioned badages around my bruise," Z stated as a small tinit of pink invaded her cheeks. Jack noticed this and smiled, something went on between those two.

The red and yellow rangers talked longer before the door once again wooshed opened, revealing Sky. Z averted her gaze to the table infront of her while Jack stood and walked over to Sky.

"I heard you mended Z, good job, usually she gets cranky after a check-up," Jack joked as she patted Sky on the shoulder and smiled. Sky, remaining quiet, nodded his head and walked to the chair he so many times occupied when reading a book.

"Hi," Z welcomed as she pushed herself from the floor and onto the couch. Sky nodded again as he quietly sat down.

"You always this articulate?" Z muttered as she gazed at Sky, willing him to say somethng. Just as Sky opened his mouth to retaliate Kat's voice was heard followed by the alarm. Jack, Bridge and Syd raced out the door and to the control room to await there orders, bt both Sky and Z stayed behind.

Looking at Z then the area of her injury Sky asked, "You sure you should go out in your condition?"

Giving a cocky grin, Z walked to Sky's side, "I can handle it, I'm a big girl, can tie my own shoes and everything."

Sky nodded in agreement, seeing it wouldn't do much good to protest. Both ran out the room and joined the other rangers. But before they morphed Z whispered to Sky, "Thank you for caring."

The team morphed and raced to the emergency, prepared to fight. Sky made sure to watch Z, she was injured and needed help. And he would make sure that he was the one who did that.

XXX

okay...not really my best...but I needed to do this it came to mind when my lil' cousin asked why the never get "owies"...

-Nightmistcrystal


End file.
